Suki Da
by Daaku Fearii
Summary: MarixMacchi. This is from Macchi's POV. Macchi has deep feeling for Mari, but will she return them? ONE-SHOT.


**Suki**** Da**

**Daaku**** Fearii:** Here is my one-shot for my favorite Yuri Mankin (Shaman King) couple… Marion x Matilda! Oh… And I don't own Shaman King or anything related to it, okay? This is also from Macchi's point of view.

-----

"Macchi. Mari. Come here please." I heard Hao-sama calling us.

I watch the blond haired girl run off to our master as I let out a sigh. Hao-sama is so lucky to have a loyal follower like Mari… She would do anything for me. I envy Hao-sama so much… Sometimes I wish she would give me the same attention.

When I got there I stood next to Mari as my face turn a light pink color. The light from the dimming fire could show my blush as I shook it off. I could see Hao-sama was getting more tired and frail today.

My glances shift to Mari who had a worried expression. Now I was sad as well because I care deeply for Mari.

"Macchi…"

Hao-sama's voice scared me as I jump up, "Y-yes Hao-sama?" I ask with a scared tone.

"I want you and Mari to go look for fire woods tonight…" Mari and I exchange each other looks as I smiles at her. She returns a grin to me as my cheeks turn a soft pink color again.

_Mari-chan returned a smile at me… Maybe, she has feelings for me as well?_

I grabs my broom stick as my arms were place be hide my head, "Shall we go now Mari-chan?"

Mari nods as she holds her doll in her arms. Chuck… I think that is what Mari-chan called him.

"Mari is ready…"

I love the way she talks in third person. It is so adorable how she acts. I love her personality so much… It's so innocent… So poetic… And so cold at the same time. Sometimes it would scares me but I got use to it.

-----

"Mari-chan where do you think we should look for fire woods?" I ask her, too scared to look her in the eyes.

"Mari doesn't now…"

"Mari-chan, let's spilt up and look in different directions. The faster we get them the faster we could return to Hao-sama…" I didn't want to leave Mari; the fact was I _really_ wanted to stay with her. But I knew Hao-sama will be very upset, and I know Mari would be so upset if Hao-sama is angry.

Mari nods her head as she went to the left as I went to the right, "I hope she's okay…" I whisper under my breath.

-----

After an hour of gathering woods I tied all the branches together and carried them on my back. Sitting down on a stump my elbows were resting on top of my legs, as my hands were supporting my cheeks.

"What is taking Mari-chan so long…?"

I started to get worried but I waited a few minutes for her. After waiting for thirteen minutes I got up with a worried expression. "Something must have been to Mari-chan…"

Starting to run to where Mari headed off to I notices a steep hill. "Oh God… Don't tell me Mari-chan fell down!"

I didn't know what to do; I couldn't just leave Mari down there, right? But what if she isn't down there? I could be wasting time!

"It's a risk I got to take!" Taking a deep breath I starts to walk back and then run forward again. It felt like my legs were running on their own because my brain was trying to stop them. I lean forward gaining more speed shouting her name, "Mari! MARI! MARI ARE YOU OKAY?!"

I look around until I caught a glimpse at Chuck!

_That's Mari-chan's doll! If he's here too, then she's somewhere too!"_

Finally I notice Mari leaning on a tree trunk. She was pretty badly injured. Sliding my foot forward I slowly stops and runs toward her.

"Mari!" I kneel down on my knees and my hands were on her shoulders, shaking them softly. "Mari, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!"

There was no respond. Mari can't be dead yet! She is only thirteen years old! There is no way Mari is dead… No… Mari, you can't leave me damnit!

Tears were swelling in my eyes as I closed them tightly, "Mari you can't die yet… I always had a crush on you. You were so sweet and gentle… Everyone thought you were a weird girl, but I knew you were different!"

My tears were running down my cheeks as it hits her face, I bring her cold body close to mine, "Mari… you can't die…"

I felt cold hands on my back as I felt a whisper in my ear.

"Mari is alright…"

I pulled Mari to look her in the eyes as she was smiling at me. A trail of blood was running from her mouth. I cup her cheek, wiping it away. "Mari… I'm glad you're okay."

She didn't say anything to me as I felt her lips press against mine. It was my first kiss and I got it from Mari too! I return the kiss but it was soon broken.

"Macchi-chan…" was the only thing she could say as we both stood up slowly. I knew deep down Mari-chan still have feelings for Hao-sama, but that is okay because I know she cares for me deeply.

Mari leans on me as I help her walk back to Hao-sama. I think it's destiny that Mari-chan and I were able to spend time together.

"Macchi-chan?"

I turn my head to looks at her, "Hmm?"

"Suki da…"

A blush appears over my face as I smiles brightly, "Suki da Mari-chan… Suki da…"

-----

**Daaku**** Fearii: **I did this in class, and I bet a lot of typos because I was in a rush to finish this XD! Anyway… My first Yuri fanfiction, I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if it was rushy or something. I am to lazy to fix it. XP

**Suki**Da: I love you but not as powerful as Ai Shiteru. In other words it's like… "I like you, like you".


End file.
